The Quiet Never Lasts For Long
by lalalala72
Summary: It took him two weeks to text Derek.


Two weeks have passed since it all went down: Ms. Blake dying, the rescuing of everyone's parents (and themselves), Derek leaving, and Scott becoming the alpha. Two weeks and everything has been suspiciously quiet. Seriously, the last time it was this quiet was before Scott and Stiles had gotten themselves into this whole werewolf business.

Derek was still gone, something Stiles did his best not to care about. It was easy not thinking about him, really. In the day he had school, and then he had homework, and then Scott would end up calling him and asking him to come over because Issac is _always_ out with Allison now. It was easy not to think about the big Sour Wolf right up until he was snuggled in his big, comfy bed with nothing but his thoughts. He's had difficultly sleeping ever since the darkness came around his heart. He hasn't known how to deal with that

It took him two weeks to text Derek.

_Everything's pretty quiet here, it's slightly unnerving_

For nearly 20 minutes he sat up messing around on his phone until he realized he wasn't going to get a response. In all fairness, it was 3 in the morning and wolves do need sleep, too.

He set his phone on his bedside table and huffed out a sigh before turning on his side and attempting to sleep.

When he woke up, 2 short hours later, he got ready for school before even thinking about looking at his phone. Actually, it wasn't until he got in his jeep that he realized he had a new text message from, none other than, Derek. Thank god he wasn't driving while he saw it, because he has no doubt in his mind that he would've swerved and caused an accident.

**Quiet and you sounds too good to be true**

Stiles chuckled to himself, smiling as he typed out a response.

_I see that the only way to get a joke out of you is if you're 1,000 miles away_

Stiles set his phone face down on the seat next to him and silenced it to avoid being distracted while driving. He could wait 10 minutes to check his phone. And besides, it's not like Derek's going to text him back at 7:30 AM, he has to be asleep by now. What kind of person, or wolf, would _choose_ to be awake at 7 if they didn't have to be.

When he pulled into the school parking lot, he shut off his car and quickly reached for his phone, which had two new texts.

**Who said it was a joke**

**And I'm not that far away stiles**

_Feels like you are _

He sent it before he could change his mind and jumped out of the car, figuring even if Derek did answer his text right away, he'd have school to take over his thoughts for the rest of the day. Being semi-part of a wolf pack begins to take a toll on your GPA after a while, who would've thought.

* * *

It wasn't until lunch came that he realized he wasn't checking his phone because he was scared of how Derek would take the text, not because he was trying to pay attention in class. Classic Stilinski, usual self-denial. He peered around the cafeteria while Scott talked to him about Issac and Allison actually having the nerve to have a date at his house and how awkward it was when they actually invited him to join in. That got Stiles's attention a little. "Kinky." He said while he took a bite of salad.

"No, Stiles. It wasn't like, a three-way date or anything. I think they felt bad for rubbing it in, even if it was unintentional." Scott replied with a slight blush that he tried to hide as he ate his burger.

"To be honest with you man, I didn't hear anything after 'three-way.'" Scott's blush grew to the point where almost all of his face was flushed with red. "Wait, what did you guys do? Do I even want to know?" Scott still didn't reply. "Oh god, it actually was kinky."

"God, Stiles! It wasn't anything like that! We just hung out, ate some food and watched the new Superman movie."

"So, what's with the blush, wolfboy?"

"My head got stuck on three-way, too."

It was quiet for another moment while they both finished the remainder of there food. "Should I say kinky again?"

"Shut up, Stiles." Scott said, before grabbing both of their trash and getting up from his seat, leaving Stiles behind.

His hand fiddled with his phone in his pocket for all of 30 seconds before he decided he'd look at it. Out of pure boredom, of course, and not with the hopes of seeing a text message.

**We're in portland**

Stiles nerves suddenly disappeared as he read the text. He actually smiled to himself as he pictured Derek in Oregon.

_Broody wolf in a broody city, I can see it._

He quickly typed out another message, not being satisfied with that one after having reread it.

_How much does Portland have to offer, though?_

He bit his lip and shoved his phone back in his pocket. Why had he done this again? For the second time that day, he had sent Derek a text that was borderline asking him to come home/telling him he missed him. He shook his head and got up to go to class.

* * *

It took Stiles all of 20 minutes to check his phone. Under his desk, so his teacher wouldn't see, he unlocked his phone and read Derek's reply.

**Not what i need but cora likes it**

_Where's what you need?_

**Great question stilinski**

Stiles smirked to himself at Derek's usage of his last name.

_What happens when you find it?_

Two minutes had passed and Stiles still hadn't gotten a response, even though under his text it said 'Read 1:12.'

_Are you ever gonna come home, Derek? _For the second time in a row, he got no reply, but instead a 'read' tag under what he typed.

* * *

It wasn't until later that Stiles's phone went off again. This time it rang, indicating that he was receiving a phone call and not a text message. He still silently hoped it was Derek. When he picked his phone up, the caller ID read "Scott McWolf." He touched the 'answer' button. "What's up, man?" The line was silent, and for a second, Stiles thought that maybe Scott had butt-dialed him again.

"Someone took Danny."

Stiles's eyes widened, but he wasted no time in getting dressed and putting his shoes on. "I'll be right over."

On his way out of the door, he shot Derek a quick text message that said _The quiet never lasts for long_

* * *

"We can't just sit here! We need to do something!" Ethan shouted, startling Stiles. The rest of the pack, however, looked unfazed by the yelling.

They had been sitting in Scott's living room for the past hour trying to come up with a good plan. "We're overlooking a few minor details, being that we have no freaking idea who or what took him or where he is." Stiles stated, always having to speak his mind without even thinking about it. He can't help it; he rambles when he's nervous.

That didn't stop Ethan from trying to attack him, though. The only thing stopping him was Aiden and Lydia, one on each side, doing their best to pull him back. Stiles slid back as far as he could on the couch, as if that would save him.

He was still growling when the front door opened, capturing everyone's attention. Through the door came Derek and Cora, and Stiles instantly felt himself relax, although he didn't know why.

No one asked why they came home or how they knew to come to Scott's. "What's going on now?" Cora asked, breaking the silence in the room.

"Someone took Danny." Issac answered.

"We're not sure how to get him back." Scott finished.

"He can't have gone too far, he just went missing in the past 2 hours." Stiles looked up and made eye contact with Derek as he spoke. They didn't break it, even as Ethan frantically spoke in the background. In fact, as corny as cliche as it sounded, Stiles had actually forgotten that there were other people in the room and they were in the middle of another could-be-tragedy.

It wasn't until Derek spoke that he remembered. "Have you thought about scent-tracking him?" The room went silent then and Stiles mentally slapped himself for not thinking about that. Everyone else in the room looked like they were doing the same thing. "Seriously?" They all stayed silent. "Get something of his and we'll do it. It should work since he is human."

"I think I have one of his books up in my room from when we were studying last week, hold on." Scott shouted as he ran up the stairs. When he came back down with Danny's US History book, Derek, Issac, Cora, Ethan and Aiden all gathered around.

"Smell it, remember it, track it." Derek said pointedly looking at each of them.

"I think we know how scent tracking works, Derek." Issac replied.

"Forgive me for wanting to make sure because none of you thought to do it in the first place."

For the next minute, all that could be heard was the sniffing of wolves and in any other situation, Stiles would've laughed at it.

Ethan now took charge, obviously upset that he hadn't thought of scent-tracking and wanting to make up for it. "Since there's nine of us, we'll split into three groups, one human in each. Me, Aiden, and Lydia will check around the school. Allison, Issac, and Scott, you guys go look in the town, near his house. Stiles, Derek, and Cora, should go check the woods."

Everyone nodded and assumed their positions while Stiles whispered "Yay the woods," in a sarcastic tone to no one in particular.

* * *

Derek, Stiles, and Cora were in Stiles's jeep driving to the woods. Cora sat in the backseat, while Derek uncomfortably sat in the passenger seat. Stiles wanted to ask (oh god, did he want to) how they got home so fast. But it was like he _couldn't_. It's really unlike him to not be able to find the right words. Maybe if Cora wasn't in the car with them he would've been able to ask Derek without tripping over his words. Probably not.

So, the car ride was silent. Which was awkward and uncomfortable but also kind of nice because sitting next to Derek, Stiles feels a little lighter. The lightest he's felt in the past 2 weeks.

It wasn't until they pulled into the woods that the silence was broken. "Wait, I think I smell something." Cora practically shouted, causing Stiles to slam on his brakes and shut off his car, quickly jumping out.

Derek stuck his neck out slightly when he got out of the car, sniffing around him. "You're right. Let's go this way." Derek took the lead, Stiles right behind him and Cora about 10 feet next to him, so as to scope out the other side of the woods without really splitting up.

Stiles figured she was far away enough that she wouldn't be able to hear him if he whispered to Derek a little. "Hey, Derek?"

For a moment he didn't answer, just kept walking and sniffing. "What, Stiles?"

Stiles scratched his head a little while he thought. Because, yes, he had been thinking about this since Derek had walked through the door, but he still didn't know how to put it in words. "How did you, uh... How'd you get here so fast? Weren't you in Portland earlier and that's like, what, 10 hours away by car?"

Derek stopped sniffing and turned around to face Stiles, barely a few inches between them. Derek opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but nothing came out.

"Derek, come here!" Cora shouted, pulling Derek and Stiles both out of their trance as Derek ran over to where his sister stood. "I think he's in _there_."

Stiles followed her gaze and let his mouth fall open as he looked at the half-burnt down Hale house. "I'll text everyone and let them know." He whispered, as Cora and Derek just nodded, obviously not paying attention to him at all.

Not 10 minutes later, Ethan, Aiden, and Lydia showed up, Ethan frantically pushing past them to go into the house and Derek and Cora just _letting_ him.

"Derek." Stiles grabbed onto Derek's arm, trying to pull him out of his daze, but it was working. It wasn't until he stepped in front of Derek and put one hand on each side of his face that Derek met his eyes. "Derek, snap out of it. What's going on?"

Derek looked lost, as did Cora. They looked _scared_. "It's him."

"Who? Derek, who is it?" Stiles whispered.

"It's Peter." Cora answered, gaze finally settling on Stiles.

He took his hands down from Derek's face and for what felt like the millionth time that night, he didn't know what to say.

He was vaguely aware of Aiden and Lydia running into the house and coming out a few minutes later with a bloodied, but alive Danny. And then Allison, Scott and Issac showing up right after, helping put Danny into their car, Ethan refusing to let go of him and sitting in the backseat with Danny's head on his lap.

Stiles knew that this was one of the rarer situations that he had to be stronger than Derek. While he was terrified out of his mind, they had beat Peter once before, they can do it again. This time their pack is bigger and stronger, they can do it. "Derek, come on man, let's get back to the car." Derek nodded his head and let himself be pushed towards the car.

Stiles looked to Cora, who nodded and walked over towards Lydia, saying something, and then jumping into the backseat of her car.

When they got to the car a few minutes later, Stiles opened the passenger door for Derek and lightly pushed him in, waiting for him to get seated before reaching for the seat belt. "I can do it, Stiles." Derek said, venom in his voice as he raised his hands to the belt and pulled it down to the lock.

"Alright, sourwolf." Stiles said with his hands up as he walked to his side of the car.

He waited until they were out of the woods and on his way to Scott's house before he said anything. "So, what are we gonna do about Peter?"

Derek pulled a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "We have to kill him again, it's the only way."

Stiles nodded and before he could change his mind, put his hand on Derek's forearm, slowly sliding it down until he met his hand, and when Derek didn't pull away, he allowed his fingers to clasp onto his. "I'm sorry. I mean I know you guys weren't bffs or anything, but he is your uncle."

"I've lost all of my family before, I can do it again. Besides, I haven't trusted him in years, I was waiting for him to do something like this. I don't know why I'm so surprised."

Stiles squeezed Derek's hand. "I'm still here. Always gonna be."

* * *

The rest of the car ride was silent. They didn't talk as they pulled up to Scott's house, or as Stiles shut the jeep off and had to let go of Derek's hand to get out of the car. They didn't say anything when Stiles practically attacked Derek with a hug as soon as he got out of the car, too. Derek reluctantly wrapped his arms around Stiles and put his chin over his head, as Stiles pushed his face into the older man's neck. Derek let out something that sounded like a sob, which only made Stiles tighten his grip.

"We should get inside, Stiles."

"Just give me another minute." Stiles whispered, burying his nose into his skin, planting a light kiss on his neck.

"Stiles. In." Derek said sternly, pulling away but keeping a hand on the small of his back. Stiles complied, but didn't ignore the small smirk on Derek's face.

When they entered Scott's house was when Derek removed his hand from Stiles completely, but he didn't move away from him. Stiles could lean back on Derek if he wanted to, and the wolf probably wouldn't even push him back.

Danny was on the couch, Ethan holding onto him. "So you're telling me that all of these animal attacks were werewolves?" Everyone in the room nodded. "And that time I was temporarily paralyzed was really Jackson's fault?"

Lydia jumped in now. "Well, technically no. Jackson did do it, but it was because he was being ordered to do it. He was a kanima." Aiden visibly stiffened at the mention of Jackson and how fast Lydia came to his defense, but didn't say anything.

"So why was I taken? Because I'm human?"

Ethan nodded next to him. "We're not going to keep you in the dark anymore, Danny. We're going to protect you and teach you how to protect yourself."

"And it was Peter Hale that took me? As in your uncle?" Danny asked, addressing both Cora and Derek with his eyes.

"We're going to figure out a way to stop him, again." Derek stated, false confidence in his voice.

"Again?!" Danny shouted.

"We'll explain it all later. Ethan take Danny home and make sure he gets a lot of rest." Scott spoke. He nodded and pulled Danny up with him, it looked like he hurt his leg a little, as he had to support himself on the wolf slightly while he walked. Lydia and Aiden followed after them, saying their goodbyes to the group.

Stiles turned to Derek, then, whispering so only he could hear as Allison, Scott, Issac, and Cora talked. "Do you, uh...I mean, I know you don't have your loft anymore and you probably don't want to go back to your house due to the situation that just happened, so where are you and Cora staying?"

Scott, Issac and Cora all silenced and turned their attention to Derek and Stiles, causing Allison to as well. Screw super-werewolf-hearing. "I'm going to crash with Allison, Der. And I'm not sure you're quite welcome in their house yet." Derek had filled her in on their long road trip of everything she had missed while she was gone.

Stiles decided he didn't care what his friends thought, it seemed like they already knew anyway. "You should stay with me."

Nobody laughed or looked shocked, or _anything_ really. It was like they all saw it coming or something. "Yeah, okay." They nodded at each other before saying their own goodbyes and leaving their friends.

* * *

Derek was sitting in Stiles's room when he came upstairs with food. On his bed actually. But Stiles tried not to think about that too hard. "I called my dad. He won't be home until the morning, but he said you can stay here until you find another place."

Derek nodded and grabbed the plate of spaghetti from Stiles, digging in right away, as if he hasn't eaten in days. "Hey, buddy, slow down, that's not all yours."

"You want to share?" Derek said in between bites.

"Is there a Lady and the Tramp ending if we share?"

Stiles was mostly kidding and chuckled at the look of confusion on Derek's face as he pulled the fork out of his hand and took a bite. "I don't need spaghetti as an excuse to kiss you."

Stiles choked on his bite and Derek took the fork away from him, getting up and placing the plate on his desk before coming back to sit next to Stiles, this time closer. They didn't say anything again, until Derek placed a hand on Stiles's cheek. "Derek, how'd you get home so fast?"

He tried retreating his hand, but Stiles grabbed it instead, not intending on letting him get very far. "I left after you asked if I was ever going to come home." Stiles, once again, didn't know what to say. He kept opening his mouth, but nothing was coming out. "Werewolves, we, uh, we don't choose our mates." Derek pulled his hand up and this time Stiles let him. He stood up, in a sense to convey power, just like an alpha would, Stiles thought. "Me and Cora are driving around the west coast and we went south first. She wanted to check out LA and I just got her back, I didn't want to disappoint her. After that we drove to Phoenix, no stops. Then to a small town in Nevada. She kept finding something that she liked there. But I always felt something missing.

"We stopped at 6 different cities and in each one I kept telling myself that it wasn't right. I didn't want to admit that it was because you weren't there."

Stiles gave it a moment to let all of the information sink in. Derek stood above him, eyes squinted slightly, hair perfectly messy. He was huffing a little, as if his little speech took a lot out of him. That's when Stiles realized _why_ he'd been missing Derek. "Ya know, Derek, I got over being scared of you after the first time I saved your life. I don't know what it was, but after that I just kind of felt this_ thing_ for you. Like I would never hurt you, and you would never hurt me. I don't know what it is. Well, I mean, I do now, but for all of that time I didn't."

Derek wasn't looking at him now, his gaze settled to the ground. Stiles fixed this by pulling his chin up with his hand and then resting it on his cheek, making sure they had eye contact. "I used to see you around town when I was younger. You always looked so sad and I always wanted to change that." Stiles let his thoughts collect. Usually they piled into his head with no sign of stopping, but apparently not around Derek anymore. At least not today. "Humans don't get to choose their mates either."

Derek gave no warning before he slammed his lips against the younger boy's. It was bruising and sloppy and when Derek's tongue licked Stiles's bottom lip and Stiles opened his mouth slightly to let him in, he forgot about everything. He forgot about his dad almost dying and about how Peter is back in action. He forgot about semi-sacrificing himself and the darkness that surrounds him everyday, all day. Except for now. The only thing he could think about was _Derek Derek Derek_ until he felt himself being pushed back onto his bed. Derek stopped kissing his lips and slowly made his way down his neck, licking and sucking until Stiles moaned.

"Derek, jesus fuck, why haven't we been doing this since we met?" He gripped onto Derek's head while he continued sucking a spot on Stiles's jawline.

Derek sat up enough to pull his shirt off, pulling Stiles up, too, right before literally ripping his shirt off. "I hated you when we first met." He whispered in his ear before licking a line down his chest, occasionally stopping to suck on whatever spots he deemed worthy.

"No you didn't." Stiles breathlessly muttered.

"No, I didn't." Then all Stiles heard was the sound of his jeans button popping, followed by the zipper coming down and he swears he almost came in his pants right then and there and Derek hadn't even _touched_ him yet.

He felt his jeans being pulled down his legs, followed by his boxers and then he was naked on his bed with the very man that's been the star of some of his _hottest_ dreams. His head was back, staring at the ceiling so he didn't get to see Derek put his mouth on his cock. "Oh my god, please don't stop that Derek." He felt, rather than heard Derek laugh as he swallowed down the entirety of Stiles's dick, letting his saliva slide down the his balls to his ass. Derek bobbed his head up and down, pulling Stiles almost all of the way out his mouth before sinking his face down to once again swallow him. "Holy fucking shit, Derek ooooh god, you need to...I have lube, in the drawer next to my bed. Please fuck me, please."

Derek quickly pulled off of Stiles with a 'pop', making him moan even _after_ Derek was touching him. Stiles reached into the drawer for the lube while Derek crawled back up him, kissing that spot on his jawline again, causing Stiles to fumble the bottle a little before he handed it to Derek. He heard the cap pop and the familiar squeeze of the bottle, but it's been more than a couple of seconds and horny Stiles was definitely impatient Stiles. "What the fuck is taking so long Derek?!"

Derek laughed again, god Stiles could get used to hearing that. "I'm trying to warm it up a little, Stiles. Relax."

"Just do it, Derek!" And the next thing he felt was a finger lightly pushing at his entrance, silencing him as said finger pushed up to the second knuckle. It felt weird. But good weird, like _really_ good weird.

"Is this-"

"Shut up, Derek and keep fucking going!"

Derek complied, pushing a second finger in. "I'm going to start counting how many times you say 'fuck.'"

Stiles didn't have a response as he felt a spark run through his entire body. Derek noticed and kept brushing the same spot continuously until Stiles was fucking back on his fingers. "If you don't stop that, I'm going to cum and I really want to cum with you fucking inside of me, please."

Derek pulled his fingers out of him and squeezed some more lube onto his hand, stroking a couple of times until he was covered. He positioned himself over Stiles, as Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist. "Ready?"

"YES!" Stiles shouted, slapping Derek's arm right before Derek started pushing into him. Everything in him shut down for a moment. Stiles didn't get a good look at Derek's dick before they started, but right now, he felt fucking _giant_. It hurt like hell.

He tried to relax himself and pushed down a little, trying to get Derek to move, thinking it would maybe help the pain if the fucking would just start.

It didn't.

Derek started getting a good pace going and Stiles hasn't ever seen him like this, and he loved it, so he didn't stop him. He was perfectly content with dealing with the pain, he's dealt with worse, anyway.

His train of thought was broken when he felt that spark again and couldn't help the moan that escaped. Soon Derek was hitting that spot with every thrust, causing Stiles to _scream_. "Fuck Derek, fuck fuck fuck me! Keep fucking doing that!" He never wanted this to end. Forget what he was thinking a minute ago; he would take that pain times a thousand if it meant he could feel this kind of pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum, Derek oh fuck, I'm going to cum." And then he did. Derek followed him shortly after, pulling out and laying next to him.

"That was awesome." Stiles whispered, mostly to himself. Derek pulled up a little and kissed his cheek before retreating to the bathroom. He came out a minute later with a wet wash cloth and wiped Stiles down, then tossing the cloth into the hamper behind him and climbing back onto the bed. "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to sleep in here with me, probably more than you know, but when my dad said you could crash with us, he _did_ mean in the guest room."

Derek smirked at him before pulling the blankets up over both of them and shutting the light off. "I'll hear him come in and I'll be out of your bed in a second." He turned Stiles so that he could wrap his arms around him and nuzzle his nose into the back of his neck.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes and Stiles thought that maybe Derek was sleeping. "I'm glad we didn't choose each other." He whispered, stroking his hand up and down the wolf's arm.

"Go to sleep, Stiles." And just like it was that easy, he did.


End file.
